


Barry Allen's seduction of Captain Cold

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry gets drunk, Barry is a hilarious drunk, Cisco and Lisa do not help, M/M, Seduction attempts, With bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Barry has a plan to seduce Len while incredibly drunk. It goes about as well as can be expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" I got this prompt twice so did something a little different each time.

A rare night out for Team Flash (plus Lisa as Cisco’s official girlfriend now) was made even better for Barry as he was presented with a flask of Flash proof alcohol that Caitlin and Cisco had finally perfected. They told him to take it easy though. Barry did to start and then his measures started getting bigger and bigger and soon he was absolutely wasted.

Apparently, Barry was a very oversharing drunk. After Caitlin left he took Cisco to one side and proceeded to tell him, in great detail, all about his crush on Captain Cold. Why he didn’t say anything when Caitlin was there? No-one would ever know. He also wasn’t actually all that quiet as Lisa helpfully piped up from behind them with her brother’s address, being the great instigator that she was.

Barry told Cisco he was going to go and seduce Cold. Because what could go wrong, it was a great plan!

Cisco and Lisa, also both really drunk egged Barry on and the next thing Barry knew was he’d somehow managed to get to Cold’s place and had then also managed to phase inside, still incredibly drunk.

He heard the shower going and quietly snuck into the bedroom. Barry then stripped off and got into the bed, clothes flung everywhere, even outside the door. He was too far gone to care or even think about it.

Barry flung the covers back and got into his best sexy pose, ready and waiting for Cold.

*****

Len stepped out of the shower and fixed a towel around his waist. He walked into the hall and first noticed the t-shirt lying just outside his room which was definitely not there before. He slowly pushed the door open and saw what had caused the clothes all over his tidy floor.

Cocking his head to the side, he said, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“’m here to seduce you Lenny. Lisa, who by the way I love but not like that I don’t mean, she told me where you live. So here I am.” Barry said, so pleased with himself.

“Uh huh. Lisa told you my address.”

“Yup!”

“Right looks like we’ll be having words once I’ve dealt with you.”

“Y’can deal with me all you like, all nigh’ long if you like.”

“Yeah… that’s not happening.”

“But, but why not? I’m being all sexy for you.”

“You really wanna get into this?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay firstly, you’re under the influence. Way under by the look of it. You’re not consenting to anything. Second, you don’t wanna do something you’d regret anyway. Third, I’m tired. And fourth,” Len stole another glance back at Barry's body, “I don’t think the amount of alcohol you’ve had is helping your body in any way if you catch my meaning.”

It looked like Barry was really concentrating hard on processing all that Len had just said, it took him a minute to respond. “Hm m’okay. Maybe you’re right,” Barry answered, although he looked like he didn’t want to easily concede the loss.

“You can stay though. If you want, as long as you put some underwear or something on. Dear god I can only imagine the carnage of a drunk speedster weaving in and out of traffic.”

“Thanks, tha’s a good idea.” Barry then sternly pointed a finger at Len, “But I’m seducing the hell out of you in the morning ‘kay?”

“Whatever you say, Scarlet,” Len drawled.

Barry climbed out of bed and found his underwear, scurrying to the bathroom to put them on. He had a weird sense of privacy when drunk.

Len dried off and changed for bed and got under the covers. He gestured to the other side of the bed when Barry came back in. “Just sleep okay. No funny business.”

“Cross m’ heart.”

*****

“Morning Scarlet, sleep well did we?” Len said standing over Barry and placing a dark cup of coffee on the bedside table.

“Ow, go away it’s too loud,” Barry said burying his head under the pillow.

“What about your plan to seduce me? I was expecting you to make good on that,” Len deadpanned.

“Oh god. That’s what I did. Oh and I got naked. Oh no.”

“Oh yes, gave me quite the eyeful indeed.”

“I’m sorry. I am so so sorry.”

Len laughed. “Don’t worry about it, you were kind of hilarious, actually, made my night a lot more entertaining.”

Barry groaned and then his stomach also groaned.

“Get dressed and come and have some breakfast before I send take you back to your keepers.”

“I’m not an animal.”

“No, but clearly you need supervision. Someone to stop you. Especially if you plan on getting drunk and turning up naked in my bed again.”

“I think I’ll throw up if I use my speed. Call Cisco, my phones in my jeans.”

Len smirked and retrieved the item. “Think I have something that belongs to you. No he’s fine, just needs picking up in about an hour is all, gonna feed him first. Says he’ll throw up if he runs. No of course I didn’t go through with it, did you see how drunk he was.”

Len turned Barry. “Next time you plan on seducing me, maybe do it sober hmm. See where that gets you.”

Len turned and left the room, but not before winking at Barry. He didn’t need to look to imagine the blush now spreading across Barry’s face.


End file.
